The Thing
by Bluestarisawesome
Summary: M/J. No (you know what) in this one, sorry.


The candle light flickers endlessly, and I sit straight up in bed. There is no point to try and lie down, as sleep would never come. I don't need sleep. I don't need anything but him. He left so soon, it didn't make sense. Hayden's death never made sense either. At least I had Payne at the time to keep me company, and I saw so much of Hayden in our son. I have nothing to remind me of Reese.

I always slept with him holding me. This bed is cold and empty now, and I'm completely alone.

I toss back the sheets and make my way across the room and grab the candle. I walk downstairs, and sit on the couch. I blow out the candle and sit in the dark. Alone.

Suddenly, I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Julia? Hey, you didnt forget I was coming over did you?"

Mary Jo.

I debate whether or not to turn on a light, or just continue to sit in the dark. She starts to open the door, and I really begin to regret giving her a key to my house.

"Well, why is it so dark in here? Julia?" I start to walk away, praying she doesn't even know I'm here.

"Julia, I can see you."

"Damn. I mean, hello, Mary Jo. What brings you here on such a fine evening?"

"You knew I was comign over. Gosh, it's not even late!" She turns on a light, and I'm blinded. She looks at her watch, and announces that it's only nine fifteen.

"I don't need you. I need to be alone. I don't want you in my house, so go on. Get outta here."

"Julia, you've been alone ever since Reese-"

"Yes. But you act like it's unhealthy to grieve."

"You've tried your very best to avoid me, haven't you?"

"Yes. And I must say, my very best sucks. Don't you agree?"

"But why? I'm here for you. C'mon. You wanna talk about it?"

I sigh, as she sits next to me on the sofa.

"Mary Jo, I really don't want to do this. I don't want to talk to you."

"Why ever not?" She asks patiently.

"I'm doing it again," I mutter.

"Doing what?"

"I'm doing it again. I keep doing it," I hold me head in my hands.

"What, Julia?"

"Oh, God, I promised I would never say a word, but Mary Jo I-" I stop before the words tumble out of my mouth uncontrollably.

"I- I- I have fallen in love with someone."

When she doesn't say anything, I decide to elaborate. "I feel guilty, because I loved Reese so much. Oh, and Hayden. This isn't even about Reese, it's about Hayden. I loved that man so much, Mary Jo. I was always too afraid to tell anybody this, but when we were together, I felt as if something important was missing. I never could place my finger on it. I think I began to understand when you came into my life." Here it is. I take a deep breath, and Mary Jo is listening intently. "I am in love with you, Mary Jo. You of all people."

"Me of all people? Now, what is that supposed to mean?" She tries not to sound offended.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that, well, I was always taught 'one man, and one woman.' And we are best friends, Mary Jo, I feel like this would just come between us."

"Come between us? No. I think it would do the opposite. Julia, you're a beautiful woman. You're a reliable friend, you are opinionated, and I have always liked that about you. I thought it was just a little friendly thing, but it turned into so much more. I want to say I was borderline obsessed with you."

"Obesessed? Me? You didn't watch me when I showered did you?"

"Not on purpose, no."

I almost want to know, but I decide to leave it at that. She starts laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, I was kidding. Lighten up, would you?"

"So, what are we gonna do about this?"

"Do about what?"

"The 'I am in love with you, Mary Jo' Thing."

"Hmm," She pretends to think. "What should we do?"

"I have an idea. Why don't I buy you dinner and afterwords we can have really great sex?"

"How about we skip the dinner?"

"Better," I grin.

**A/N:Yep, I realize that this is a little suckish. But if you wanna see some really suckish writing read my smut sometime. I wasn't gonna ruin this any further by trying to write M/J smut. There will come a day when I can write great smut. And when that day comes, y'all will be the first ones to hear about it. Hell, I have had writer's block forever, so yeah. I believe this is my first fic since January. **


End file.
